


Clever Wings

by Too_Kute_To_Kill



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Fantasy AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Relationships May Change, Tags May Change, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Kute_To_Kill/pseuds/Too_Kute_To_Kill
Summary: A fantasy au where magical creatures come in droves. Where a certain white masked man reigns over all in this land.One day, a man attacks the king’s caravan and draws said masked man’s very interested eye.Sapnap doesn’t know how he ended up like this, but he blames everything on George.—Summary may change.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 46





	Clever Wings

Sapnap had a proper sweat by now. They had started out with ten guards even and he was now down to three. If he had know the king’s knights were this weak, he’d of done this a long while ago. 

The third to last guard swung the sword at Sapnap’s neck, which he quickly stepped back out of the way of. “Is that sword as short as you are?!” Sapnap held up his hand to gesture between his thumb and his index of just how short the man’s ‘sword’ was, enraging the knight further. It was so easy to aggravate them. The angered knight pulled his sword above his head to strike down, but that’s when Sapnap struck. He quickly got into the knight’s space and knocked him sharply in the throat, causing the man to drop his sword and fall to his knees, hands scrambling at his throat. His throat which was either now bruised or crushed, Sapnap didn’t care. The last two knights side-eyed each other before both moved in tandem around him. So they finally learned it was better to strike as a team, huh? About time. 

Sapnap rotated as they did and right as one went out of his vision, he lashed out at the one at his back. The knight, rather unprepared for an attack, pulled up his sword to block and his eyes closed on instinct. When no hit touched him, the knight opened his eyes just in time to see the other knight’s sword entering his own stomach. Sapnap had dodged the other knight who had chosen to attack him from behind and allowed the fool to kill his own comrade. The two knights stared at each other in dismay before the one spat blood in the other’s face and fell with his sword still in his gut. 

The last knight stood there in disbelief before Sapnap patted him on the shoulder. He received no response. “Well, I’ll let you scramble back to your boss and try to explain this.” Sapnap walked into the forest without another word. 

—-

The knight lowered himself fully to the floor as he delivered his report to the king. “They came from nowhere, sire, we were half dead before we even comprehend there was someone attacking-“

The king slowly held up his hand, halting the knight’s words in his throat. The king then gestured for someone behind the knight. A pair of brown boots appeared in the knight’s peripheral. 

“Give the report,” the king’s voice echoed through the hall. 

“A total of ten knights were escorting a cargo wagon when a single man descended on them,” a strange accent lilted out. “He killed two knights before being spotted and attacked by other knights. Their strategy lacked tact as they set upon him in ones or twos, easily being dispatched. A truly impressive feat. The knight before you is indeed the last to survive... after he killed another knight.” 

“No, sire, he made m-“ the knight never finished his sentence as the king lifted his hand once more. Brown boots stepped over the knight’s now slumped body and approached the king. 

“Sire?” Brown eyes gazed upon a never changing expression, a sardonic smile. 

“Investigate this man more. I’ve taken an interest.” 

The king’s guard nodded at the king before turning and leaving with two other guards behind him. The king stared after them as they left and if you had looked closely, the king’s mask seemed to smirk. 

—-

“Sapnap!” Said man laughed as a body knocked into him in a fierce hug. 

“Karl! What’re doing?! You could’ve knocked me over.” Sapnap pulled back to see a headful of soft, brown hair burrow itself further into his chest. 

“Less than you deserve!” A muffled voice cried from his chest. 

“Oh yeah?” Sapnap let out another hearty laugh before picking up the smaller man and swinging him around. The people in the village had started taking notice of their hero’s return and came over to the two childhood friends. Sapnap looked around at everyone gathering around before patting Karl’s back, signaling the other to let him out of his death grip. Karl grumbled before just moving to grasp onto Sapnap’s arm. The village was used to Karl’s possessive displays. Werewolves were just like that, and in the village, all sorts of creatures thrived here together. 

The village greeted their returned hero with open arms and pats to the back. No one noticed said hero’s slight grimace at each hearty pat. Sapnap eventually made a path through all of them with a disgruntled werewolf still attached to him. He made his way into the chief’s tent. The chief looked up from his desk to let out a loud laugh, too used to such an image that walked into his tent. 

“Sapnap, my boy! What mischiefs have you gotten up to today? Poor Karl has been moping.” Sapnap hefted a bag from behind his back, lifting the strap from his shoulder to thud it down onto the chief’s desk. A silence resonated as the chief and Karl stared at the bag, trying to wrap their minds around what exactly they were seeing. “Sapnap...” the chief breathed. 

“I couldn’t let them get away with it. I made sure they didn’t log it into their books as well, so no one will know it was even taken back. They were three towns away. I doubt they can link it back to us. To me.”

Karl grasped harder onto Sapnap, making Sapnap finally let out a little yelp. Instantly the werewolf was all over him, ripping up his shirt at the whiff of fresh blood. “Sapnap!” The werewolf shouted as he finally saw the man’s wound on his lower back. 

Sapnap laughed nervously. “Hey, it’s just a graze. One of ‘em nicked me at the end, that’s all.”

“Karl, take Sapnap to the medic’s tent. I’ll show this to the council and we’ll return them to their proper resting spots.”

“But-“ a growl interrupted Sapnap. He instantly shut his mouth. He really didn’t need a pissed off, protective werewolf right now. “Okay,” he sighed. Sapnap goes to turn when he’s suddenly swept off his feet. He shouts out as Karl carries him out of the chief’s tent. 

The chief stares down at the talismans that wink at him from in the bag. Each of these talisman represented a fallen warrior from their tribe, each also being made from emeralds, a priceless stone now sought after by the kingdom. The knights who came around for taxes had laid their eyes on these and instantly raided their tribe. Sapnap had been away at the time with another group to trade with other tribes. He flew after the knights the moment he got back. The tribe had been grieving for just two or three days when Sapnap had came back, returning to them also a truly priceless possession. 

This area was made up of three tribes, each independent and not at the same time. They all relied heavily on each other and followed the same customs. Why the split was an ancient story. The chief sighed heavily as he stared at the bag.


End file.
